Last Minute Before Project Venom
Last Minute Before Project Venom to MOD Do gry Wolfenstein 3D wyprodukowany przez ONG Studio w 2017 roku Episode 1 - W Poszukiwaniu Fridericha Jakcob jeden z żołnierzy należającej do Oddziału Last Minute w Ameryce. Rok 1943 John Davis daje rozkaz Jakcobowi by zaatakował bazę Fridericha w celu poszukiwań Labolatorii Cedrica Fischera. Przed Wyprawą znaleziono niemieckiego Szpiega który miał rozkaz Zamordowania Johna Davisa po tym gdy go Przesłuchują Jakcob idzie na misję i wkrada się na bazę Fridericha gdzie Zabija Nazistów i Chodzi po terenach. Lecz Jakcob znalazł dziwne pomieszczenie w Floor 3 - Last Dinner który prowadził do coraz dziwniejszych pomieszczeń gdy tu nagle w Floor 5 - Commandes Must Die! Jakcob znalazł się w tajnie ukrytych bazach Fridericha gdzie zbudowali Labirynt Jakcob przez niego przechodzi i udaje się na Zewnątrz gdzie sam na sam stoczy walke z Friderichem! Friderich ginie a Jakcob znajduje Podziemia... Episode 2 - Podziemia Fridericha Jakcob znajduje w Zwykłym jak się wydaje pomieszczeniu Fridericha gdzie jest ukryty przełącznik otwierający przejście na podziemia przed tą akcją gdy Jakcob skontaktował się z Johnem Davisem podczas tej rozmowy w podziemiach odbywała się dziwna rzecz Naukowiec Dr. Horst torturował więźniów i robił z nich Mutantów by powiększyć nazistowską armię po rozmowie Jakcoba i Johna Davisa. Jakcob znalazł dźwignię uruchamiającą te przejście po zejściu do podziemi okazuje się nie być tam najlepiej. Było pełno krwi, szkieletów i mutantów Jakcob znalazł także to że Naziści śpią w tych podziemiach a dalej znalazł nawet Cele z martwymi więźniami aż nagle. Mutanci zaatakowali wszystkich Strażników i generałów wydostając się z cel i robiąc w podziemiach zamieszanie. Jakcob zabija Horsta. i wydostaje się z podziemi Episode 3 - Dwór i Więźniowie Jakcob po wyjściu już zrozumiał skąd brali się Więźniowie lecz zastanawiał się po co były dodatkowe w Podziemiach? Na Jakcoba została nastawiona pułapka i przed wyjściem zostawiono Trzech Wyszkolonych Żołnierzy by zabić Jakcoba. Jakcob ich zabija a General Jannick van Dijk ucieka na Silnie Zabezpieczoną część Zamku Fridericha, By czekać na wiadomość o jego śmierci lub zmierzyć się z nim. Jakcob zabija więcej Nazistów gdy w końcu znalazł się w drugiej części. i znalazł Jannicka Van Djika gdy on przygotował sobie Wyrzutnie Rakiet. Jakcob zabija Jannicka. Episode 4 - Początek Projektu Venom Projekt Venom się rozpoczyna a Jakcob jest wkurzony, wkurzony ponieważ John Davis kazał mu znaleźć Cedrica przed rozpoczęciem Projektu Venom. Cedric dostał od żony Jannicka czyli Katherine van Djik a pierwszą rzeczą było Zbudowanie mocnego Pancerza ponieważ ona chce pomścić Jannicka van Djika i zabić Jakcoba. Druga część bazy okazała się bardziej Trudniejsza ponieważ na Jakcoba czekały dwie Niespodzianki pierwszym. Zasadzką Wyszkolonych Strażników ponownie a drugą to Pancerz Katheriny. Lecz pancerz nie okazał się dobrze wykonanym paneczerem został wykonany w pośpiechu co przez to nie był aż tak wytrzymały. Katherine van Djik umarła a Jakcob idzie na przedostatnią część Zamku Fridericha Episode 5 - Operacja: Ludobójstwo Jakcob wkroczył na przedostatnią część Zamku Fridericha. Tutaj jest już prawdziwe wyzwanie. Zamek jest silnie strzeżony a Jakcob ma Problem bo jest tutaj o wiele Trudniej. Anders Hassenbacher brat Allana Hassenbachera jest Przygotowany na walke. Jakcob także odnajduje nazistowskie plany w celu całego Projektu Venom. Walka z Andersem jest dla Jakcoba męcząca. Aż w końcu Jakcob zabija Andersa Hassenbachera i czas na ostatnią część Labolatoria Cedrica Fischera! Episode 6 - Ostatnie Poszukiwania Cedrica Fischera Labolatoria Cedrica Fischera to tam miało się zakończyć. Projekt Venom zostaje Wstrzymany a wszyscy muszą się bronić. Mutanty chronią labolatoria Cedrica Fischera a Jakcob jest dla nich największym problemem. W Labolatoriach Cedrica Fischera odnaleziono pełno Zapasowych Pancerzy. Plany i wiele wiele więcej. Jakcob znajduje Cedrica i schwytał go. Dzięki Temu Cedric został schwytany. Jakcob skontaktował się z Johnem Davisem i ci przyjechali po niego. Tak oto się zakończyło ale jak to zawsze Każda Historia ma swój początek. Bronie * Nóż - Ta Broń do walki wręcz jest wykorzystywana przede wszystkim przez tych co lubią "Po Cichu" * Pistolet - Zwykły Luger, Uwielbiają go przede wszystkim Nazistowscy Naukowcy i strażnicy * Karabin Maszynowy - MP40. Ulubiona broń Żołnierzy * MP44 - Ulubiona Broń Wyszkolonych Żołnierzy * Revolver - Poczuj się jak na dzikim zachodzie! Suko! * Shotgun - Mocna Broń, Idealna na Bliski Dystans * Mauser K98k - Ulubiona broń Snajperów * Laserowa Broń - Pierwsza bron Projektu Venom * Minigun - Broń używana przez samych Generałów tak silna że potrafi urwać wszystkie kończyny! Postacie * Jakcob * John Davis * Generał * Friderich von Treskow * Naukowiec Dr. Horst * Jannick van Djik * Katherine van Djik * Anders Hassenbacher * Cedric Fischer Przeciwnicy * Strażnik * Żołnierz * Wyszkolony Żołnierz * Żołnierz z Miotaczem Ognia * Żołnierz z Bazooką * Żołnierz z Bronią Ciężką * Officer * Mutant * Duch Hitlera w sekretnych Poziomach Floory/Poziomy Episode 1 - W Poszukiwaniu Fridericha * First Meeting * Big Rooms * Last Dinner * Steel Rooms * Commanders Must Die * Purple's Buissnes * Mein Leben! * Close To Friderich Outside Bases * I See Outside * Four Ghosts Poziom Episode 2 - Podziemia Fridericha * Undergrounds * Underground Bedroom * Get Them! * The Dark Rooms * Death, More Deaths * Minigun only for me * Mutants gone Crazy * Horst Labs * He Here! * Dungeon Secret! Poziom Episode 3 - Dwór i Więźniowie * Its A Trap! * Jannick Plans * Alarm! Alarm! SHUT UP! * Nazi Suffering * Jannick Army * This Must END * Kill Them ALL! * MP40 Madness * Jannick van Djik Episode 4 - Początek Projektu Venom * It Begins * it in Production * It Will Make a Revolution * More Armors! * Old Friends back... * Rip And Tear...? * No Mercy * I Will find you Katherine * Kahterine van Djik Episode 5 - Operacja: Ludobójstwo * Castle Friderich is Ending... * They Harder * Hassenbacher Dinners * Get Them before they will get you * Suprise! * Escape! * Kill him... * So Close * Anders Hassenbacher Episode 6 - Ostatnie Poszukiwania Cedrica Fischera * Cedric Fischer's Labs * Armors, Armors more Armors * Mutants * Cedric Fischer Aktualizacje Update 1.0 "W Poszukiwaniu Fridericha" Dodano Episode 1 Update 1.1 "Naprawy" * Dodano nowe Sekrety * Nowy Sekretny Poziom * Zmieniono kilka Poziomów * Poprawiono Bugi * Usunięto duże pomieszczenie w Floorze 2 * Poprawiono lvl 6 Update 1.5 "Przebudowa!" * Nowe Sprite'y Broni i Przeciwników * Zmienione Dwie Pierwsze Mapy * Friderich ma w końcu swój własny sprite Episode 1.6 "Podziemia Fridericha" * Dodano Episode 2 Podziemia Fridericha Update 1.7 "Wszystkie Połączone Mapy" * Dodano jeden Wielki Poziom połączony z Levelami z Episode 1 Update 1.8 "Sekrety Podziemi Fridericha" * Dodano sekrety w drugim episodzie Update 2.0 "Rocznica" * Hard Mode do EP1 i EP2 * Mutant Mode do EP1 * Sekretny poziom w EP2 * The Dark Secrets * Old Friends * Dr Horst Dark Project * Vincent Story Trofea LM BPV posiada 31 Trofeów * Bronzowe 7 * Srebrnych 11 * Złotych 13 * Jedna Platyna = Kategoria:Gry ONGStudio Kategoria:Gry Uniwersum TLA